The capacity of solid state storage drives (e.g., NAND) is growing rapidly, as is the introduction of new host interfaces (e.g., PCIe) which also support faster data transfers. This puts a tremendous amount of pressure on the host controller, which sits between the host and the storage controller (e.g., a NAND controller). New host controllers which offer a variety of attractive features (e.g., high throughput, low latency and/or flexibility) would be desirable.